


canon is the paint and the fan is the painter

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Trans, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Headcanon, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, Trans Sokka (Avatar), if that makes sense, some are lists and others are not, yes i headcanon them all with ptsd they fought in a w a r
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: or; i put down random headcanons i have of multiple different fandom characters at any given time.they are up for grabs if you like the idea
Kudos: 5





	canon is the paint and the fan is the painter

**aang**

  * adhd
  * panromantic demisexual
  * demiboy
  * post traumatic stress disorder



**zuko**

  * agender loving men
  * agender 
  * post traumatic stress disorder, anxiety



**sokka**

  * bisexual
  * trans boy
  * anxiety



**katara**

  * bisexual demiromantic
  * trans girl
  * post traumatic stress disorder



**toph**

  * demiromantic lesbian asexual
  * demigirl
  * post traumatic stress disorder




End file.
